


What’s My Weakness?

by Phantom_Serenity



Category: Actor RPF, Criminal Minds (US TV), Matthew Gray Gubler - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Humor, Smut, dumb plot bunny happened and now you all must suffer with me, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:35:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29189391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantom_Serenity/pseuds/Phantom_Serenity
Summary: It’s 90’s night at the club, and our reader has one thing on her mind. Well, one guy on her mind...
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	What’s My Weakness?

It wasn’t often that I went out to clubs. I usually preferred to be at home with a book, or maybe walking to take photos. But tonight was special, I could feel it in my bones.

This club around the corner from my apartment was having several different theme nights this month. Tonight was ‘90’s Night’. I thought it could be fun to dress the part. The ensemble was perfect. Short flared black skirt with a dark floral pattern shirt that clung to me, fishnet tights and combat boots. With some dark eyeliner and blood red lipstick, I was ready.

After getting my first drink of the night, I lean back against the bar to study the gathered crowd. A group caught my attention. A tall dark skinned woman, a curvy blonde, a guy with olive skin and dark eyes with muscles for days, and… ooh. The fourth was a tall lanky guy with hair almost as curly and fluffy as mine. Something about those eyes called to me. He looked out of place here. He belonged in a library or teaching at a university maybe. I have to talk to him.

Pushing through the crowd, I hear a familiar song starting. Just then I realize that the first guy, the one who probably gets more attention, seems to be watching me getting closer. He starts to stand, but I turn and face his friend just as the singer chuckles.

**_“No not you, you… the bow legged one. Yeah, what’s your name?”_ **

****

Raising my eyebrow, I ask “Dance with me?” There’s something new in his eyes, amusement and nerves. With a shy smile he gets up.

“I don’t really know how to dance,” he stutters, even as he follows me onto the floor. I pull his body against mine, grinding slowly to the beat.

“Just follow my lead.” He’s so stiff at first. But soon he’s moving, hesitantly, but he is dancing in a way. Our bodies fit together like we were made for each other. His friends can barely be heard shouting “Go Spencer!” I can’t help laughing. “Spencer, huh? Nice to meet you.”

He grins at me leaning close for my name. I’m able to speak in his ear, the closeness causing us both to shiver. Attraction is building, heating me through to my fingertips. When I press against his body again, he’s almost hard, and I groan. The song ends, and I look up at him. “Wanna get out of here, Spencer?”

“Yeah I absolutely do,” he answers immediately. Taking my hand, he leads me, grabbing his jacket from the table as his friends gawk.

“Spencer wait!” The blonde hurries and grabs his hand. “Where are you going? You can’t just… you’re leaving?”

He smiles, and halfway hugs her. “Garcia I’m fine. I’ll see you at Rossi’s tomorrow. You guys are always sayin’ I should meet someone.” Then he looks down at me, heat smoldering in his gaze. “Let’s go. I want you,” he hissed. Even though he spoke lowly, his friend clearly heard him. Her mouth and eyes go wide, and she scurries back to the table as we leave.

We don’t speak again till we’re almost back at my apartment. Then we pause, looking at each other… and cracking up. Tears are almost streaming down my cheeks at this point. “Oh god, Spencer, did you see their faces? They think you just went home with a complete stranger!”

“I told you it would work.” His arms wrap around me as he kisses me sweetly. “For profilers they totally missed the signs. I mean, I’ve never done anything like that before. They should know me better.” Then his eyes go dark again. “Now, I told you, I want you.” Gulping, I nod and we head up the stairs, stumbling and laughing.

Inside, he strips his jacket off and tosses it on my sofa, a well practiced and familiar gesture. He always looks so good in my place. As he stalks towards me, he teases “Say girl, I wanna, like, taste you.”

It’s so at odds with his personality and usual speech, and I want to laugh. But the hunger in his eyes and the way he’s tugging at my clothes makes me moan instead. Soon he has me bare and lays me down. Although he was not very sure or experienced when we first met, he’s grown in confidence and ability. The perks of his hunger for learning and his memory means that he knows exactly how to get me revved and push me over the edge. With my legs over his shoulders, he buries his face against me, working me with such pride. His large hands grip my hips, forcing me to stay still as he drive me insane. Soon I’m screaming, plunging into release with a shout of his name.

As he kisses his way up my body, I feebly try to strip him. I’m shaking almost too much. He’s too good. It’s always so good. Smiling against my lips, he helps me. Soon I finally feel his skin against mine, the warmth soothing me. “Mm, there’s my girl,” he hums. With one leg around his slim hips, he pushes into me slowly. In… out… in… out… till at last he’s fully sheathed, our bodies flush against each other. “That’s it, that’s it, you take me so well.”

My nails dig into his shoulders, marking that pale skin with my ardor. I can’t resist biting him along his neck, knowing what it does. For some reason he loves me biting him. It stirs him, making him thrust harder, faster, clearly chasing that finish for us both. “Spencer… Spencer I’m close,” I whine.

“Cum for me, just for me baby,” he growls. “Let me feel you.”

I clench and tighten, my legs yanking him closer as I call out his name. His hips stutter before renewing their movements, increasing speed and power. He leans even closer, growling my name in my ear as he finally cums. Then he collapses on top of me, gasping for breath.

“You’re amazing,” he murmurs, nuzzling me and pressing gentle kisses along my skin. “I can’t wait for everyone to meet you tomorrow.”

“You sure they’re gonna like me? I know they’re protective of you,” I reply, cuddling closer. He grins, kissing the tip of my nose.

“They’re going to love you, especially after tonight. I promise, baby. They’re going to love you because you’re wonderful, and I love you.”

The next evening, we walk through Agent Rossi’s house and into the backyard. The group from the night before look up as Dave is handing me the freshly poured wine. The blonde woman, Garcia, points as she sputters “You… she… you…”

Spencer grins proudly. “Everyone, this is is my girlfriend.”

“ ** _Girlfriend?!”_**


End file.
